New Years Wedding
by Mags
Summary: Story set in the "Once Upon a Time" Universe. Aisha and Jimmy are finally engaged and planning a destination wedding in New York City on New Years Eve 2007. The gang is planning for a fun week filled with stag parties and plenty of food, drinks, and fun. There are some bumps along the way but nothing is going to stop Aisha and Jimmy from finally tying the knot.
1. A New Years Wedding in New York City

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Title: A New Years Wedding in New York City

Summary: Takes place within the "Once Upon a Time" universe. Aisha and Jimmy have always wanted a destination wedding and what better time than New Years Eve in New York City. A weekend of stag parties, followed by an intimate wedding on New Years Eve, and watching college football on New Years Day should be eventful for all in attendance.

Chapter 1: Jimmy Puts a Ring on it

Angel Grove Animal Clinic, Angel Grove

April 1, 2007

4 pm

Aisha was chatting with a client about the after-care instructions for his poodle, who had a teeth cleaning and an extraction earlier that day.

"Remember Mr. Arnolds, soft food for the first 48 hours, pain meds as needed, and call me in the morning with an update on Prissy, okay?" Aisha said as the client nodded and left the clinic.

"Jimmy, when did you get here? I didn't see you come in," Aisha said startled to see her boyfriend standing in the lobby.

"I snuck in after a client," Jimmy said.

"Sneaky! I like that! Let me get my purse and…" Aisha started to say when Jimmy stopped her.

"Wait! I want to do this the right way, with witnesses," Jimmy said.

"Do what?" Aisha asked confused.

"This," Jimmy said as he pulled a black velvet box out of his back jeans pocket, got down on one knee, and cleared his throat.

"Aisha Marie Campbell, I've been promising, and promising, to put a ring on it for two years now, and today's the day I'm finally keeping my promise. Aisha, will you marry me?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Marry you? Wait, let me check my schedule…" Aisha said as she looked for her calendar in her purse.

Jimmy looked crushed as she searched.

"Oh, Jimmy, you know I'm messing with you, right? Because I am! Of course I will marry you!" Aisha said as Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief as he put the ring on her left ring finger. Everyone cheered and clapped as Jimmy and Aisha hugged and kissed.

Aisha took one look at her ring and whistled.

"Is this the ring you've been promising me for the past two years? Because it's absolutely stunning!"

"Yes, it is. I got it from Jared's, only the finest for you, because you're worth it!" Jimmy said.

"Oh Jimmy, you're so sweet! Wait until I show this beauty to the girls! They are going to flip!" Aisha said as she pulled Jimmy in for a second kiss.

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

7 pm

Aisha and Jimmy walked up to Tommy and Kim's House. It was wine night for the girls and poker night for the guys. The ranger offspring were with their grandparents.

Aisha came bursting through the front door.

"Look who finally put a ring on it!" Aisha said as she pointed to Jimmy as he came in.

"Really?!" the girls exclaimed.

"Yes, really!" Aisha said as she showed off her ring. The girls oohed and aahed at how shiny and big the ring was.

"Did he go to Jared?" Kim asked.

"Of course he went to Jared. He's been promising me a ring from there for the past two years," Aisha said.

"Spill the tea, 'Sha," Tanya said.

"Well, we were talking on the way here, and we decided on a destination wedding. How does a New Years Eve wedding in New York City sound?"

The girls squealed in delight.

"Tommy and I want to go to New York for our second try at a honeymoon, since the first one was ruined by the red ranger moon mission," Kim said.

"Well, now you get your chance," Aisha said.

"So, who's going to be in your wedding party?" Carrie asked.

"You girls, of course. I want Kim to be my Matron of Honor, Tanya my Maid of Honor, and you, Bella, Kat, and Trini to be my bridesmaids." Aisha said, mentioning Carrie and Jimmy's younger sister, Bella.

"So, I'm taking it that it's going to be an adults only wedding, no kids allowed?" Kim asked.

"As much as I love my nieces and nephews, I want this wedding to be as chaos free as much as possible, so no, no kids," Aisha said.

"What about the teens?" Carrie asked.

"Since there's going to be alcohol being poured for a week, and the fact that they're still underage by a year, no. But we are planning to have an all ages reception next April, so the kids and the college kids can come so they won't be left out entirely," Aisha said.

"Sounds reasonable," Trini said.

Meanwhile, in the basement, the guys were giving Jimmy a hard time.

"Man, Jimmy, why did you hold out for these past two years? We were thinking you and Aisha would never make it official," Jason said, giving his best friend and police partner a hard time.

"I wanted to get her a stunner of a ring, but first I had to save up for it. That's my reason, okay? Happy now?" Jimmy asked.

"Very happy, happy that we're all going to New York City for a destination wedding!" Rocky said.

"Question, Jimmy. Are you and Aisha inviting Justin and Bella, unlike Rocky and Carrie, who didn't invite them to their wedding?" Adam asked.

"We did invite them, but at the time Justin was studying abroad, in Ireland, and he had some hard deadlines with projects at school, and Bella was in London, studying at a college for the arts, and she was committed to a bunch of performances with a dance troupe, so needless to say, they couldn't come to the wedding. Besides, being college students, they didn't have much money to travel back to the states anyways," Rocky said.

"To answer your question, Adam, yes, we are inviting them. They graduated three years ago from their respective colleges, got cushy jobs, settled in a nice flat in London, and they got engaged a year ago. Don't know about the wedding yet, since they've been really busy lately, but Justin said they'd keep us posted," Jimmy said.

"Wow, Justin and Bella are living richly, sounds like. Good for them," Tommy said.

"Yeah, they are," Jimmy said.

"So, who's going to stand up for you in your wedding?" Rocky asked.

"Well, Jason and you will be my best men, and Tommy, Adam, Benji, and Justin will be my groomsmen. Neil and Patrick, my roommates from college, will be the ushers," Jimmy said.

"Cool! Is this wedding of yours going to be kid-free, since alcohol will be flowing all week?" Rocky said.

"Yes, no kids allowed, and no underage college kids either, meaning the dino teens and the banger sisters, and Mel," Jimmy said.

"Too bad for them, but I know I wouldn't be caught being held responsible if they enjoyed adult beverages, being underage and all," Rocky said.

"True. They'll get their chance someday," Adam said.

Meanwhile, the girls were enjoying glasses of wine and talking about all the details about the wedding.

"So, when are you going dress shopping?" Kim asked Aisha.

"Towards the middle of June. You girls are invited, of course," Aisha said.

"I can't wait to try on bridesmaid dresses! What colors are you going with?" Trini asked.

"Gold, Black, and White. It goes with New Years Eve and all," Aisha said.

"Well, I can't wait for you to finally get married," Kim said.

"Yeah, me too. I've been waiting like forever for Jimmy to ask me, and now it's finally happening," Aisha said.

"Well, keep us posted on all the plans that you and Jimmy make," Tanya said.

"We'll help out when we can," Carrie added.

"Thanks, girls. I know that I can always count on all of you," Aisha said as she and the girls hugged.


	2. The Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: The Engagement Party

Captiva Beach Banquets and Catering, Stone Canyon

April 28, 2007

7 pm

The ranger family were during Aisha and Jimmy's engagement party, which the girls planned and paid for, with the help of the guys, of course. Aisha and Jimmy didn't mind having the older ranger offspring and the college kids at the party, so JT and Amelia, along with Conner, Ethan, Trent, Mel, Kira, Paulette, and Lisette were in attendance.

JT and Amelia were able to bring their friends, Cody and Jess, along for some company.

Kim and Tommy were looking around at the banquet hall when somebody approached them.

"Kimberly and Thomas Oliver? Oh my gosh it's been a while since I've seen you two!" Aisha's mother, Patricia, said.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Campbell! It's so nice to see you again! How have you been?" Kim said to the older woman.

"I've been good. I'm so glad that Aisha has found her special someone! James seems like a very nice boy. They are so lucky to have each other!" Mrs. Campbell gushed.

"Oh, you are so right. Aisha and Jimmy are perfect for each other," Kim said.

"Just like you and Tommy are perfect for each other. I'm so happy that you two got back together. I was upset when Aisha told me you two broke up."

"Well, fate had a way of bringing us back together. Our twins were our saving grace."

"Speaking of the twins, do you have pictures? I haven't seen those babies since Aisha's college graduation," Mrs. Campbell said.

"Actually, we brought them tonight. I'll go get them. They're at the bar, one second," Kim said as she went over to the bar to get the twins. Seconds later she came back with the twins.

"Here they are," Kim said as the twins smiled at Mrs. Campbell.

"Oh my, how have they grown! JT and Amelia, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," JT said politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Campbell," Amelia said in her most polite voice.

"Oh, your children are so polite, aren't they polite, Curtis?" Mrs. Campbell asked her husband.

"Yes, very polite, indeed," Curtis said smiling.

"Oh, Mrs. Campbell, did Aisha tell you we had three more children in addition to the twins?" Kim asked.

"I recall she mentioned it, I didn't catch it all since me and Curtis were travelling around the country, what with the poor cellular phone connection and all. Do you have pictures and names to go with?" Mrs. Campbell asked.

"Sure do. Here's a picture of our younger set of twins, Brielle and Bennett, and our daughter, Lorelei," Kim said showing Mrs. Campbell a picture of their three younger children.

"Oh, they are adorable children! You must be so proud!"

"Oh, we sure are!"

"Oh, my sister, Arlene, is waving us over. I hope we'll see each other again soon, at the wedding," Mrs. Campbell said.

"We're looking forward to it! Nice seeing you again!" Kim said.

"Yes, nice seeing you two again too!" Mrs. Campbell said as she went over to her sister.

Meanwhile, the college kids were scoping out the party.

"This party is so lame," Conner said, yawning.

"Conner don't be a Debbie Downer! This is just an engagement party. It's supposed to be low key," Kira said.

"I kind of like it," Lisette said, sipping her drink.

"You like everything, even if it's lame," Conner said.

"Oh Conner shut up and have fun!" Paulette said.

Conner looked to Ethan for help.

"Sorry dude, but she's right," Ethan said.

"Where's Trent and Mel?" Kira said looking around.

"Probably having a better time than we are," Conner said.

Just then Trent and Mel came in, a little wet.

"There you guys are! Why are you wet?" Paulette asked.

"Because it's raining outside, duh!" Mel said as she sat down, Trent following.

"So, what were you two doing, anyways?" Conner asked.

"We were sitting on the patio, then it started to rain," Mel said.

"You guys are no fun!" Conner said.

Kira hit herself in the face and groaned.

Suddenly someone turned on the mic and a loud squeal came from it.

Conner covered his ears and made a face.

"Is this thing on?" Rocky asked the crowd.

"Oh it's on all right!" Zack said.

"Good. I think it's time to bring out the food, because I'm starving!" Rocky said.

"You're always starving!" Carrie said.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to tell everyone that Aisha and Jimmy just want to say thank you to all of you for coming out and helping them celebrate their engagement, finally!"

"Boo! Get off the stage! You suck!" Jimmy shouted.

"Bite me, Jimmy!" Rocky said back.

The college kids just laughed, along with the older rangers.

Aisha then got on the stage and took the mic from Rocky and pushed him off the stage.

"I'm sorry about that. He gets carried away sometimes, especially when he's hungry. Anyways, thanks to everyone for coming out and we hope you enjoy the party," Aisha said as the food was being passed out.

Rocky went over to where the college kids were and sat down. He, Conner, and Ethan helped themselves to the food.

"You were good up there, dude!" Conner said as Ethan nodded.

"Thanks, dudes! Enjoying the party?" Rocky asked.

"Now we are since the food came out, we were starving!" Conner said.

Carrie came up to them with her parents.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you all to my parents, Lorraine and Joe Valetti," Carrie said to the group.

The group said hi to Carrie's parents.

"This is a very nice group of kids you and Rockford know," Lorraine said.

Rocky snorted, hating that Carrie's mother calls him by his legal name.

Carrie slugged him on the arm.

"Nice to see you again, Lorraine," Rocky muttered.

"I know you don't mean it, Rockford," Lorraine said.

"Ma, please, don't start anything," Carrie pleaded.

"Listen to our daughter, Lorraine," Joe said.

"Fine, I'll be nice, for now," Lorraine said as she walked away.

Rocky balled his hands into fists.

"Rocky, what's your problem? Why can't you be nice to my ma?" Carrie asked.

"Sorry, but your ma and I don't see eye to eye," Rocky said.

"Like your mama and I don't see eye to eye, you always have a problem with that, so why can't I?" Carrie asked.

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Rocky said.

"Look, I'll try to smooth things over with my ma, like you should with your mama," Carrie said.

"Okay, got it," Rocky said.

The party went on for a couple more hours, then everyone went home.


	3. She Said Yes to the Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: She Said Yes to the Dress

David's Bridal, Angel Grove

June 14, 2007

2 pm

Aisha, Kim, Tanya, Trini, Aisha's mom and aunt, and Carrie were sitting on a sofa waiting for the dress consultant to come out and greet them. Then a short woman with a short hair cut and a purple dress on came out.

"Hello ladies! You must be the Campbell wedding party. I'm Sofia and I'll be your consultant this afternoon. Now who's the bride to be?" Sofia asked.

"That would be me," Aisha said, raising her hand.

"Okay, how about you come with me to go look at our wedding dresses we have in the back while my assistant Melissa will help your wedding party look at dresses for them, sound good?"

"That sounds great, thank you," Aisha said as went with Sofia to the back to look at wedding dresses.

3 pm

Aisha must've tried on 10 dresses already because none of them were "the dress" until Sofia took her to the back for the eleventh time and showed her a stunner of a dress with a taffeta skirt with gold laced in with the white and a corset type halter style top that laced up in the front.

"That's it! That's "the dress"! I want it so bad!" Aisha said.

"I knew you would like it! How about you try it on so we can show your wedding party?" Sofia suggested as Aisha squealed as she went to the fitting room to try it on.

The girls heard Aisha squeal which meant she found "the dress". Soon Aisha came out and twirled around in her dress. The girls squealed meaning they liked her choice of dress.

"Ooh, girl! That dress is so you!" Tanya said.

"I agree with Tanya, it's definitely you to a tee!" Kim added.

"Oh, it's gorgeous, honey!" Patricia said smiling.

Trini and Carrie nodded in agreement, along with Tanya's mom.

"Tanya, snap a picture! I have to send a picture of the dress to Kat and Bella, so they don't feel left out," Aisha said as Tanya snapped a picture.

"Okay, girls, how did your dress fittings turn out? What style did you pick?" Aisha asked.

"We narrowed it down to a halter top dress and a spaghetti strap dress. Since you're the bride, you get to pick what we wear," Kim said.

Melissa showed her pictures of both dresses, which were a pale gold color.

"Definitely halter top. That dress looks amazing," Aisha said.

"There's a shawl that goes with the dress for the girls to cover up with since your wedding is outside in December," Melissa said.

"Good, we'll need to order those. I have to call Kat and Bella later to help them pick where they want to get measured for their dresses," Aisha said as the girls started to get ready to leave.

"Okay, make sure they email me the measurements. You have my email, right?" Sofia asked.

"Yes I do. Thanks Sofia and Melissa for everything," Aisha said.

"You're welcome, anytime. We'll be in touch," Sofia said as the girls left the shop.


	4. Trini's Big Predicament

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 4: Trini's Big Predicament

Trini and Jason's House, Angel Grove

July 17, 2007

11 am

Trini looked at the pregnancy test again. She frowned, then looked at her watch. Give it two more minutes, Trini, she said to herself.

Then the timer went off. She grabbed the stick and looked at it.

Two lines.

"Now this ruins everything!" Trini said as she heard a knock at the door.

Then the door opened.

"What's going to ruin everything?" Jason asked, then he saw the stick in Trini's hands and gasped.

"Trini? What does it say?" Jason asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Two lines. I'm pregnant," Trini said.

"Why do you sound so disappointed? We've been trying for a year to get pregnant and it finally happened!" Jason said.

Trini sat down on the edge of the bathtub and started to cry.

Jason sat down next to her.

"Trini talk to me," Jason said.

"This isn't the time for this to happen. Aisha's wedding is at the end of December and I'm supposed to be standing up for her as her bridesmaid," Trini said.

Jason started to count on his fingers, then frowned.

"Uh-oh, that's not good. According to my calculations, you'll be seven months pregnant, which means…" Jason said then stopped.

"Which means I can't fly to New York for the wedding," Trini said.

"Oh, Tri, I'm sorry," Jason said hugging her.

"It's okay. Like you said it took us a year to get pregnant and we should be celebrating," Trini said giving Jason a kiss.

"Look, maybe I can talk to Jimmy and you can talk to Aisha to see if we can move the wedding here," Jason said.

Trini was shocked at what he said and shook her head.

"No, Aisha is dead set on a destination wedding and I'm not going to let our news spoil her big day, no way, not going to happen," Trini said.

"Okay, but there's no way I'm leaving you when you're seven months pregnant to go to the wedding, no way!" Jason said.

"No, you have to go to keep an eye on everyone to make sure no one gets arrested and that they all behave since alcohol is going to be flowing freely for that week," Trini said.

"Okay, fine, but I will be checking in on you to make sure you're okay, got it?" Jason said.

"Yes, sir!" Trini mocked saluted him as they left the bathroom, hand in hand.

3 pm

Trini was nervously wringing her hands as she waited for the girls to come over so she could tell them the news.

Once the girls were settled in Trini stood up.

"Okay girls, I have to tell you something, and promise you won't react over the top?" Trini said.

"Okay, what's your news?" Kim asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Trini said.

The girls looks went from shocked to happy in a minute.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations, Trini! How long have you and Jason been trying?" Kim asked.

"For a year, but this means that I can't fly to New York for Aisha's wedding," Trini said.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Because I'll be seven months pregnant and my doctor said that I can't fly past twenty-six weeks. I'll be thirty-two weeks by the time of the wedding," Trini said.

"It's no problem. Me and Jimmy will just move the wedding here," Aisha said.

"No, you are getting married in New York and that's final! I'm not going to ruin your dreams of a destination wedding because I'm pregnant. I'm making Jason go to keep an eye on all of you and because he's always wanted to go to New York so I'm not ruining that for him," Trini said.

"Oh, Trini, we'll miss you!" Kim said hugging her best friend.

"I know you girls will. Promise you'll take plenty of pictures and bring me, Carson, and the baby back souvenirs," Trini said.

"We will, Trini, we promise," Aisha said as the girls gathered her in a group hug.


	5. The Wedding Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 5: The Wedding Shower

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

October 16, 2007

2 pm

Kim was in the kitchen getting the snacks ready to put on the kitchen table while Trini was getting out the wine. Trini winced, almost dropping the wine bottle on the floor.

"Trini, are you okay?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine, I think the baby kicked me in the kidneys," Trini said.

"She must take after her father, then," Kim said smiling.

"Yeah, she does. Carson was that way too, always spin kicking me in the kidneys," Trini said as she put the wine bottle on the table.

Kat came in then with Bella, Jimmy and Carrie's younger sister.

"Your house is very nice, Kim," Kat said as Bella nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, ladies," Kim said as she took their shower gifts and put them on the gift table.

"Hey, you guys made it," Aisha said to Kat and Bella, hugging them.

"You'll see more of us, we'll be here for two months until we all leave for New York for your wedding," Kat said.

"Ooh, yay! I can't wait to spend more time with both of you," Aisha said as the three of them sat down.

"So, what're the guys doing while we're here having the shower?" Kat asked.

"They're at Jason and Trini's, playing poker and drinking, of course," Aisha said.

"I hope they go easy on Benji; he's not used to drinking in America," Kat said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," Kim said as they started playing some shower games.

Jason and Trini's House, Angel Grove

2:30 pm

The guys were out in the backyard, playing bocce ball and drinking when Benji and Justin came in.

"Where are you guys?" Justin called out.

"Backyard! Justin, is that you?" Rocky asked.

"In the flesh," Justin announced as he and Rocky bro hugged.

"Hey guys, it's the boy genius! He's finally here!" Rocky said as the guys cheered.

"Help yourselves to beer. It's in the cooler next to the picnic table," Jason said throwing a bocce ball.

Soon the guys started bro-hugging Justin and Benji as they made their way thru the crowd after getting their beers.

Justin and Benji sat down in a couple of lawn chairs where Adam and Tommy were sitting. They opened their beers and took a sip from them.

"So Justin, how's life been treating you?" Tommy asked.

"Good so far. My job is going great, my relationship with Bella is stronger than ever, and I couldn't be happier," Justin said.

"Jimmy said that you and Bella are engaged. Are you making any wedding plans?" Adam asked.

"We're starting to. We're thinking about getting married in the states so my dad can attend. He was just diagnosed with MS so it's harder for him to travel," Justin said.

"Sorry to hear about your dad," Tommy said.

"It is what it is," Justin said.

"Do you have a wedding date in mind, if you don't mind me asking," Tommy said.

"We're thinking of sometime in the summer next year," Justin said.

"Nice. What about you, Benji? How has things been going with you?" Adam asked.

"Very good. Dancing in the dance company's been going well, and me and Kat have been going strong since Jason and Trini's wedding," Benji said.

"So, any chance you'll be planning a wedding at all?" Tommy asked.

"Well, to be honest, I'm thinking of proposing to Kat in New York during Aisha and Jimmy's wedding week," Benji said.

"That's great, Benji! You and Kat make a perfect couple," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy," Benji said sipping his beer.

"Well, guys, shall we join in some Bocce ball?" Adam asked.

"Yes, let's go," Tommy said as he, Justin, Benji, and Adam joined in the new game that Rocky was starting.

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

5 pm

Everyone was getting ready to go home after the wedding shower. Kim was helping Aisha load all her gifts into her car.

"That's the last of it!" Aisha said closing her trunk.

Kat came over with Bella then.

"It was a really nice wedding shower, Aisha. You and Jimmy are so lucky to have each other," Kat said.

"Yeah, we are, when we aren't driving each other crazy," Aisha said.

"Yeah, my brother tends to drive people crazy a lot," Bella said.

"Yeah, especially me," Aisha said.

"Congrats on your engagement, Bella. You and Justin are perfect for each other," Kim said.

"Yeah, we are. Watch for save the dates. We're sending them out in a few weeks," Bella said.

"When were you thinking of getting married?" Kim asked.

"Sometime in the summer of next year. We're working on setting an exact date," Bella said.

"So Kat, any wedding bells in your future?" Aisha asked.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure Benji's going to ask me to marry him soon, I have a feeling," Kat said.

"Well, I hope that feeling is true," Kim said.

A horn honked.

"That's Tanya. We gotta go," Kat said as she and Bella said their goodbyes and headed towards Tanya's car.

"I gotta get going too. Me and Jimmy have dinner plans with my parents," Aisha said getting into her car.

"I gotta clean up the house. Carrie's helping me," Kim said as she said goodbye to Aisha and went back to the house.


	6. Leaving for New York

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 6: Leaving for New York

Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles

December 26, 2007

9 am

It was the Monday after Christmas and the gang was leaving for New York City that day. After getting through security they waited in the vestibule for the boarding call.

Jason was on the phone with Trini.

"Yeah, okay. I got it, I got it, make sure everyone behaves and doesn't get arrested, got it. I love you. Give Carson a hug for me. Okay, take care, bye," Jason said as he hung up.

"How's Trini doing?" Kim asked Jason.

"Doing good. Do you think I'm worrying too much?" Jason asked.

"You called Trini four times since we got here, so yes, you're worrying too much. Just relax, she'll be fine. She has Kira and the Banger Sisters staying with her, relax," Kim said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Jason said.

"The banger sisters? Come on, Jase, they're harmless!" Kim said.

"Fine, they're harmless! I have nothing to worry about," Jason said as Kim walked away.

"Yeah, right," Jason muttered under his breath, then reached for his phone.

"I'm bored! When are they going to call our flight?" Rocky asked.

"Stop whining! It's almost at the top of the departure list!" Carrie said.

"Rocky just wants to get on the plane first," Zack said.

"Yeah, before you!" Rocky said.

"Enough, you two! Don't you both have any manners? Ladies first!" Angela said.

"I agree with Angela! Ladies first!" Carrie said.

"Fine, ladies first," Rocky muttered.

_United Airlines Flight 3283 now boarding at gate 20._

"That's our flight! Last one at the gate is a rotten egg," Rocky said as he and Zack raced each other to the gate.

"What happened to ladies first?" Carrie asked as Angela shrugged.

The gang started boarding the flight. Tommy and Kim took their time getting to the gate and were the last ones to board the flight.

"Ha-ha, slowpokes!" Zack said as Kim gave him a death glare as she took her seat next to Tommy.

"Ready for our second honeymoon, handsome?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Oh yeah. Let's just hope it doesn't get interrupted," Tommy said.

"Shush, don't jinx it!" Kim said as the pilot announced that the plane was going to take off.

15 minutes into the flight they heard rattling in the bathroom and a stifled moan.

"Looks like somebody's joining the mile-high club," Tommy said as Kim chuckled.

"Do you want to wait in line or wait until we fly home?" Kim asked.

A sly grin formed on Tommy's face, then he looked at the small line for the bathroom.

"Maybe we should wait until we fly home, may be more exciting," Tommy said.

"Good idea," Kim said as she opened a book and started to read.

Eight hours and two transfers later, the pilot announced that they were about to land at JFK Airport.

Tommy and Kim put their seatbelts on and braced themselves for the landing.

Once everyone exited the plane the gang gathered in the vestibule.

"Wonder who joined the mile-high club?" Zack said as he looked at Rocky and Carrie, who were looking disheveled.

"Okay we're guilty, so sue me," Rocky said as Carrie smiled.

"I knew it! It was you two!" Aisha said pointing at them.

"Well at least we weren't chicken shit scared like you and Jimmy were!" Rocky said.

Aisha smacked him upside the head.

"That's what you get for being an ass! For your information, me and Jimmy are waiting until we fly home to join the mile-high club," Aisha said walking away.

"We got competition," Kim whispered to Tommy.

"Okay, who else joined the mile-high club out of us?" Zack said.

"Not us and we never will," Angela said.

Justin and Bella and Kat and Benji raised their hands.

"Aw man! You guys are lucky!" Zack said.

"Poor Zack didn't get any!" Tanya said.

"And I probably won't for at least 9 months," Zack said.

The girls looked at him shocked.

"No way!" Kim said.

"Way! We found out last week. We're due in July," Zack said.

"Congratulations Man! Welcome to the daddy club," Jason said slapping Zack on the back.

"Well, at least I get to join that club," Zack said disappointed.

Kim patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"The vans are waiting outside to take us to the hotel!" Aisha said as everyone gathered their luggage and made their way outside.

The W Hotel, Times Square, NYC

6:30 pm

Once the gang got to the hotel, they checked in and went to their separate rooms.

Kim and Tommy walked to their room on the 5th floor at the end of the hall.

Kim opened the door with her keycard. She took one good look at the room and whistled.

"Man, this room is a palace!" Kim said.

"I agree," Tommy said.

Kim laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tommy joined her.

"If this isn't paradise, what is?" Kim said.

"So, what should we do first on our second honeymoon?" Tommy asked.

"Christen the room, but where?" Kim asked.

"Come with me," Tommy said as Kim got up and took his hand as he led her to the bathroom.

In the bathroom was a jacuzzi.

"Would this do?" Tommy asked slyly.

"Definitely," Kim said as she and Tommy started making out.

9 pm

Tommy and Kim laid in each other's arms in the Jacuzzi after making love for two hours all over the bathroom.

Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Hey Kim, Tommy, are you busy?" It was Jason.

Tommy was motioning for her to dismiss him but instead she spoke.

"Not now. We were but not now," Kim said.

"A bunch of us are going to dinner at the hotel restaurant downstairs. If you're coming stop by my room in fifteen minutes," Jason said as he left.

"Do we have to?" Tommy asked, quite comfortable in the jacuzzi.

"We must. We can't stay in here forever. We'll shrivel up like raisins, and you know how I hate that," Kim said getting out of the jacuzzi.

Tommy got out and started to lay out his clothes. Kim laid hers out too.

Tommy stole a couple of kisses from her as she was getting dressed.

Ten minutes later they took the elevator up to the 6th floor. On their way to Jason's room they saw a pack of condoms on the ground. Ignoring them they walked the rest of the way to Jason's room. Then a couple of rooms down a door opened.

"Tommy, Kim, thank God! Did you by any chance pass a pack of condoms along the way?" Justin asked.

"Yes, why?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I must've dropped them by accident. Could you retrieve them and give them to me. I would but I'm kind of indecent," Justin said.

"Sure," Kim said as Tommy walked up the hall, picked up the pack of condoms, and gave them to Justin.

"Thanks, man! I owe you big time! I got them, Bella!" Justin called to his fiancé who was waiting in bed.

Kim and Tommy looked at each other and shook their heads.

Once they met Jason at his room, they headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant.

Aisha, Jimmy, Rocky, Carrie, Tanya, Adam, Billy, Eli, Hayley, and her girlfriend Bianca were sitting at a table enjoying some adult beverages.

"So who are we missing?" Aisha asked.

Well, we know Justin and Bella aren't coming because Justin was indecent when he asked us to pick up a pack of condoms he dropped outside his room," Kim said.

Carrie got a shocked look on her face.

"Calm down, Carrie, she's 22," Rocky said sipping his beer.

"I can't believe my little sister is having sex before marriage!" Carrie said.

"Well, she's getting married next year, and Ma and Pop have relaxed their religious views some," Jimmy said.

"Since when?"

"Since a year ago. They stopped going to mass every week and only go when they feel like it."

"Wow, wonder who they pissed off now?"

"Probably pissed the priest off and got booted out of church. They've been doing that a lot lately."

"My parents are rebelling! Cool!" Carrie said sipping her wine.

"I know Kat and Benji are doing some sightseeing, and Angela has morning sickness, so Zack is staying in the room with her, so I think it's just us," Aisha said.

Soon the waitress came and took more drink orders and the gang's food order. Then Jason's phone began to ring.

Jason looked at the phone. It was Kira.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Hey Jason, I'm just calling to tell you that me and Paulette took Trini to the hospital because she was having contractions. We thought it was Braxton-Hicks, but they started getting closer together. The doctor admitted her and is starting her on Magnesium Sulfate to stop the contractions. She told me to tell you not to come home and stay where you are because Ethan checked flights and none are available to Los Angeles right now," Kira said.

"Who's with Carson?"

"He's with Lisette and Ethan."

"At least Ethan's with her, and she's not alone with my son."

"Lisette's harmless, Jason, we told you that a hundred times before."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Is Trini asleep?"

"At the moment, yes. She needs all the rest she can get."

"Okay, tell her I love her, and I'll check in with her tomorrow. Call me if anything happens."

"Okay, I will. Try to have fun despite this."

"Will do. Thanks Kira, bye," Jason said as he hung up.

"Jason, what's going on?" Kim said.

"I should have stayed with her, but she wouldn't let me. Now this happens and I'm not there!" Jason said angrily.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Trini's in early labor. They thought it was Braxton-Hicks, but the contractions got closer together. She's on Magnesium Sulfate to stop the contractions," Jason said.

"You need to go home to her," Kim said.

"I can't because Ethan checked flights and none are available to Los Angeles right now so I'm stuck here until I can get on a flight out," Jason said.

"Keep checking the airlines for any flights heading out to the west coast tomorrow, keep at it until you find one," Kim said.

"That's all I can do," Jason said as the food arrived at the table.

Jason kept in good spirits throughout the meal.

As soon as dinner was over, Jason went back to his room, put his cell phone on his beside table, and watched it like a hawk.

Tommy knocked on his door.

"One minute," Jason said as he unlocked the door. Tommy came in then.

"I'm sorry about Trini, bro? Do you want to talk about it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I feel so powerless. I'm here and she's back there alone. I mean she's got Kira and Paulette, but I feel like I should be there. I'm the one that's supposed to be there for her, and I'm not," Jason said.

"Trini's strong, she can handle this. She could handle giving birth to Carson, with him being a big baby and all, so she can handle this," Tommy said.

"Yeah, she is strong, isn't she?" Jason said.

"The strongest person I ever met, besides you, of course," Tommy said.

"Thanks, man. I needed someone to listen," Jason said.

"Don't mention it," Tommy said as he left the room.


	7. Sightseeing and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 7: Sightseeing and Phone Calls

The W Hotel, Times Square, NYC

December 27, 2007

10 am

Jason was still asleep when his phone rang. He sat up and reached for his phone. It was Trini.

"Trini, is that you?" Jason answered.

"Yes honey, it's me. How are you?" Trini asked.

"Scared shitless. Do you know how worried I was when Kira called me?!" Jason said.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from her, but I was not in a position to tell you myself," Trini said.

"I know, you were saving your energy. Now I get to ask how you are doing."

"I'm doing better. The contractions are becoming less frequent, but the doctor says I'm not out of the woods yet. He's continuing the magnesium sulfate until they stop completely," Trini said.

"Thank God. Trini, I'm checking the flight schedule of all the airlines to see if there's any of them that are flying to Los Angeles, if there are any cancellations…" Jason said.

"Jason…" Trini warned.

"No Trini, I have to be with you! What if something happens and you take a turn for the worse, and I'm not there. I would absolutely die if something happened to you, or the baby. I'm not taking any chances," Jason said.

Trini sighed. There was no way to convince Jason that he should stay in New York, that she was fine, especially when he has an idea in his head.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, then do what you have to do. I won't stop you," Trini said.

"I love you Trini, I really do, but I need to do this for my peace of mind. The gang understands, they do."

"Okay. I love you, Jason, no matter what happens."

"I love you too. See you soon, bye," Jason said as he hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Jason called.

"It's Kim. Can I come in?" Kim asked.

"Wait a second, let me put some pants on," Jason said as he threw some pants on and answered the door. Kim came in.

"Did Trini call you yet?" Kim asked.

"She just did. The contractions are becoming less frequent but she's not out of the woods just yet. The doctor's continuing the magnesium sulfate until they go away completely," Jason said.

"That's good news! Any luck with finding a flight?"

"Not yet…wait a minute," Jason said as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"You had a cancellation? For tonight? Can you send me the flight info right now? Yes, I'll wait…"

Just then Jason's phone dinged.

"Hello? Yes I got the flight info. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me, thank you. Okay I'll take the seat. It's in economy? Yes that will be fine. Thanks again, bye," Jason said as he hung up.

"You got a flight?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Yes, I did. It's on United Airlines. The flight leaves tonight at 7 pm Eastern time. I should be home by 12 midnight Pacific time," Jason said.

"I'll send out a group text saying that you'll be leaving for California tonight."

"Good. Sorry that I have to miss out on all the fun."

"It's okay, you need to be with Trini."

"Yes, I do. Thanks Kim, and tell Tommy thanks for me, too," Jason said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Will do. Take care of yourself, and your family, Rex," Kim said, returning the hug.

"Will do, Firebird, will do," Jason said as Kim left the room.

When Kim got back to her and Tommy's hotel room, Tommy was sitting in a chair reading tourism pamphlets. She told him about Trini, and Jason getting a flight home tonight. He was pleased with the news.

"Since everything with Jason and Trini is squared away, how about we do some sightseeing, and take plenty of pictures to show Jason and Trini?" Tommy said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kim asked.

"Well, we could take a ride on that famous sightseeing bus that goes through Times Square, and see the Empire State Building," Tommy said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Kim said as she and Tommy grabbed their things and left the hotel.


	8. One Sinful Night in New York

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Author's Note: This chapter is a slight M. You have been warned.

Chapter 8: One Sinful Night in New York

The W Hotel, Times Square, NYC

December 28, 2007

8:30 pm

Kim was busy getting ready in Aisha and Jimmy's hotel room. Tonight the former rangers were going to get down and dirty as tonight were Aisha and Jimmy's stag parties. Tomorrow would be back to business as usual as Aisha and Jimmy's parents and aunts and uncles would arrive in the city to help prepare for the wedding.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Aisha called.

"Me, girl, and Kat and Bella," Tanya called back.

Aisha let them in.

"Ooh, girl, you are looking fine!" Tanya said to Aisha.

"Thanks, girl!" Aisha said, giving Tanya, Kat, and Bella hugs.

Kim came out of the bathroom then.

"Hey, I thought Carrie would be with you?" Kim asked Tanya.

"Oh, she said she would be here in a few minutes. She had some business to take care of," Tanya said.

"Oh," Kim said, touching up her hair.

A few minutes later Carrie came in, looking a little green in the face.

"Hey, Carrie, you don't look so good," Kim said as Carrie ran to the bathroom.

"Uh-oh, from the sound of it, I don't think Carrie will be joining us tonight," Aisha said as Carrie came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth.

"Carrie, maybe you should…" Kim started to say.

"And miss out on all the fun, no way!" Carrie said.

"Okay…" Kim said. There was no way Carrie was going to miss out on tonight's festivities, being stubborn as she was.

"Oh, the cabs are waiting downstairs!" Bella called out as the girls put the finishing touches on their makeup and hurried out the door.

The Crazy Horse, Manhattan

9 pm

The guys, meanwhile, were sitting at a table in the back of a busy bar in Manhattan nursing their drinks.

Tommy's cell phone started to ring. Tommy looked at it. It was Jason.

"Hey bro, how's everything back in California?" Tommy asked.

"Everything's fine. Trini's contractions have stopped completely, and she is being released tomorrow. She'll be on strict bedrest until the baby is born," Jason said.

"That's great news! Me and the guys are at a bar kicking off Jimmy's stag party. Everyone say hi to Jason!" Tommy said as the guys said hi.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm at home now and Carson needs his diaper changed," Jason said.

"Okay, man. Tell Trini we said hi," Tommy said.

"Will do," Jason said as he said goodbye and hung up.

"Was that Jason? How's Trini?" Billy asked.

"She's getting released from the hospital tomorrow. The contractions have stopped completely," Tommy said.

"That's brilliant news!" Billy said.

"For Jason, not for Trini," Tommy said.

"Why's that?" Billy asked.

"Because once Trini's home Jason's going to go into overprotective mode and will not leave Trini alone for one minute. I know how he works because that is how I was with Kim when she went into early labor with Lorelei. Everything worked out in the end, but I was a complete basket case when Kim came back to her rental house. I wouldn't leave her alone and she hated it," Tommy said.

"Yeah, you were a total nut-case," Zack said.

"So we should say a silent prayer for Trini who has to deal with a basket case of a husband when she gets home tomorrow," Tommy said as the guys said a silent prayer.

"Well, enough of that! We are supposed to get down and dirty tonight! This is my stag party after all. Let us order a round of shots!" Jimmy said as the guys cheered as Jimmy flagged down a server and ordered some shots.

Chippendales, Manhattan

9:30 pm

"Okay, this way. No right here, that's it!" Tanya said leading a blindfolded Aisha to a table.

"Okay, take your blindfold off now," Tanya said as Aisha took the blindfold off.

"Surprise!" the girls said as Aisha looked around.

"No way! Chippendales?! I have been wanting to come here for ages! You ladies just made my night! Thank you!" Aisha said hugging each of the girls.

"You're welcome," Kim said as Carrie turned green and ran for the bathroom.

"I'm going after Carrie. Order me a drink," Kim said as she went to the bathroom.

Kim went into the bathroom.

"Carrie?" Kim called out.

Suddenly a stall door opened, and Carrie dragged Kim into her stall.

"Thank God it's you! Listen, I need you to do me a favor," Carrie said.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test. I missed my period three days ago and didn't find out about it until today," Carrie said.

"Okay, I'll go to the corner store around the corner. I'll be back in five," Kim said as she left.

Five minutes later she slid the test under Carrie's stall door.

Carrie took the test.

A few minutes later Carrie came out.

"So?" Kim asked.

"Two lines. I am pregnant. Mic drop," Carrie said pretending to drop a mic.

"Well, you and Rocky were trying for another kid anyways so it's not a surprise," Kim said.

"Yeah, but now I can't have any alcoholic beverages tonight. Instead it will be 7-Up and some crackers," Carrie said.

"You should've thought about that before you and Rocky did it on Halloween without protection," Kim said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get back to the party," Carrie said as she and Kim went out to the party.

"What were you two doing in there?" Tanya asked.

"Carrie has an announcement," Kim said nudging Carrie.

"Yeah, um…I'm pregnant," Carrie said.

"That was quick. Was its Halloween?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, it was Halloween since all you girls heard me and Rocky having loud sex in the bathroom at the nightclub we were at for the costume contest," Carrie said.

"Yeah, you two were loud," Tanya said.

"Say it loudly where everybody can hear you," Carrie said.

"Okay, you two, knock it off! I didn't come here to hear you two fight, I came here to see half-naked men give me a lap dance," Aisha said.

"She's right, you know," Carrie said.

"So, we're all going to have fun and have our fantasies fulfilled, who's with me?!" Aisha asked.

All the girls raised their hands.

"Now, bring on the hunks!" Aisha said as the girls cheered.

The W Hotel, Times Square, NYC

December 29, 2007

2:30 am

The girls managed to make it back to the hotel in one piece. While in the cab the girls played truth or dare. When they got to Kim she picked dare and was dared to give Tommy the best blow job of his life.

Kim went up to her and Tommy's hotel room. Tommy was lying on the bed, half-wasted.

"Hey stranger," Kim said standing in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful, why are you talking like that?" Tommy said.

"You'll see," Kim said, beckoning him with her finger.

Tommy got up and followed her into the bathroom. She shut the door behind them.

Then Kim had Tommy sit on the toilet. She started undoing the buckle on his belt.

"Stand up," Kim said, as Tommy stood up. His pants and boxers fell to the floor.

"Sit back down," Kim said as Tommy sat back down.

"Kim, what're you…oh GOD!" Tommy called out as Kim took the full length of him in her mouth.

Fifteen minutes later Kim left the bathroom wiping her mouth and dialed Aisha's room.

"So?" Aisha asked.

"Mission Accomplished," Kim said wiping her mouth again. She did not see Tommy come up behind her and pulling her panties down in one smooth motion.

"Tommy, what're you…oh my GOD!" Kim screamed.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it, Kim?" Tommy said as he began the sweet onslaught on her behind.


	9. Homesick

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 9: Homesick

The W Hotel, Times Square, NYC

December 29, 2007

9 am

Kim woke up in bed and scanned the room. She could hear humming.

Then Tommy came out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful, sleep well?" Tommy asked.

"What…what happened?" Kim asked.

"Well, you gave me the best blow job of my life, then I gave you the best oral sex of your life, then I handcuffed you to the bed and we made love like rabbits for two hours, then I uncuffed you and we fell asleep," Tommy said.

"Who said it was the best oral sex of my life?"

"You did after you came, remember?"

"Oh, Tommy, hate to burst your bubble, but I was drunk when you went down on me, so I didn't really mean it. Besides, I can't remember it anyways."

"Well then, I didn't mean it when I said that you gave me the best blow job of my life, either, so we're even."

"Hey, that's mean!"

Tommy just shook his finger at her. Kim threw a pillow at him.

Just then Tommy got a Skype call notification on his laptop. He went over to look at it.

"Kim, we need to get decent!" Tommy said.

"No, I'm fine here!" Kim said.

"No, we need to get dressed because it's Mom who's calling. The kids want to speak to us."

Kim jumped at the mention of her kids. She got out of the bed, went to the dresser, got out some clothes, and made a beeline for the bathroom. Tommy got out some clothes and got dressed.

Once the two of them were decent they accepted Jan's request.

"Hey Mom, how's everything going?" Tommy asked.

"Oh everything's fine! I have five little somebody's who want to talk to you!" Jan said as the kids came on the camera.

"Grandma, we're not little!" JT said.

"Yeah!" Amelia said offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean two older and three younger somebody's who want to talk with you," Jan corrected herself.

"That's much better," JT said.

"JT, Amelia, be nice to your grandmother. She's taking time out of her life to watch you and your siblings while we're gone," Kim scolded them.

"Sorry, Grandma," the twins said.

"That's better. Hey Benny and Bri! How are you two doing?" Tommy asked the younger twins.

"Really good mama and daddy! I made this picture for you!" Bri said.

"Oh honey, that's real sweet of you! Let me and your daddy see it!" Kim said as Bri showed them the picture.

It was a picture of Tommy, Kim, and the kids that Bri drew from memory.

Kim teared up when she saw the picture.

"Oh honey, it's beautiful! We'll need to frame it!" Kim said as Benny came into view.

"Hey, mama and daddy! I drew a picture for you too!" Benny said.

"Okay, sport, let's see it!" Tommy said as Benny showed them the picture.

Kim and Tommy could make out a falcon and crane which Benny sort of drew.

"Oh sweetie, it's so nice!" Kim said wondering how Benny knew how to draw, or even knew, what her and Tommy's spirit animals were.

Then Jan came on.

"David and Sam came over yesterday and Sam told the kids a story about your spirit animals and showed them pictures. Benny then got the idea to draw you two a picture of your spirit animals," Jan explained.

"Oh, crap, I forgot to mention that David and Sam were coming over this week, sorry if they surprised you," Tommy apologized.

"It's okay, it was a very welcomed surprise. The kids loved it!" Jan said.

"Good. Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Kim said wiping away tears.

Then Lorelei came into view.

"Hey Lola, how are you sweetie?" Tommy asked the two-year-old.

"Hi Mama, daddy. I miss you," Lola said.

Kim couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"What's wrong with Kim?" Jan asked.

"Nothing, she's just a little homesick, that's all," Tommy said as he said goodbye to Jan and the kids and ended the call.

Tommy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" Kim said.

"Kim, what's wrong? Are you homesick, or do you just miss the kids badly?" Tommy asked.

Kim opened the door and waved for Tommy to come in.

Kim sat back down at the vanity. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Beautiful, look at me. It's okay to miss the kids, we haven't been away from them for this long before," Tommy said, cupping her face.

"I know, it's just that we missed their visit with David and Sam, and I'm sure your brother and grandfather spoiled the heck out of them," Kim said.

"Yeah, and they probably spoiled the heck out of us too," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I wonder what they got us this year," Kim said.

"We'll find out when we get home," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy, for making me feel better," Kim said giving him a kiss.

"Anytime, beautiful, anytime," Tommy said, kissing her back.


End file.
